Roadside Romance
by drovers-sunrise
Summary: Fic about Tess and Nick that was written after watching the ep titled "Desperate and Dateless". Reviews would be lovely!.
1. Chapter 1

"So we're going to be here all night? Great!" Complained Jodi.  
  
"So much for the B & S ball."  
  
Tess laughed as she and Nick heard Jodi's complaint from the car bonnet that they had perched themselves on. Tess didn't mind that they weren't going to make it to the ball. She had no complaints at all. As far as she was concerned, her prince charming was sitting right beside her. There was no need to head to the ball now that she had found him.  
  
"I guess he left it too long to tell her how he felt" Tess continued with their earlier conversation after Jodi's complaining died down.  
  
"It's not surprising she married another man" Continued Tess.  
  
There was an awkward silence as what Tess said floated around in both their minds. Tess hadn't meant the comment to sound the way it did, she wasn't trying to take a jab at Nick.  
  
Nick however took the comment rather seriously. He realised that Tess would have been married to Dave by now if the circumstances of her and Dave's relationship had worked out differently. He knew that if Tess kept slipping through his fingers, one day she would slip away for good. He dreaded the thought of Tess slipping back into Dave's arms and bed.  
  
As a slow song began to play through Alex's ute radio Nick turned and offered his hand to Tess.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked looking her in the eye.  
  
Tess smiled warmly and cocked her head to the side "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
As the pair held each other tightly, they knew that neither wanted to let go. The soft music and the moonlight surrounding them, was enough to make them see that they had to stop playing games and commit to one another.  
  
As Tess rested her head against Nick's warm chest she could hear his heart speeding up. She felt him take a deep breath.  
  
"You won't marry anyone else will you?" He whispered softly as his hands rested gently around her body.  
  
Tess smiled and looked up into Nick's loving eyes.  
  
"The only man I want to marry is right here" she answered just as softly.  
  
As the music continued, the couple grew closer until their lips finally met in a long awaited, passion filled kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Dave asked as he looked over at Alex.  
  
"Not having fun Uncle Dave?" Alex asked with a childish grin.  
  
"Looks like those two are!" Jodi added whilst motioning towards Tess and Nick who were still dancing under the moonlight.  
  
"Well how bout I drop the girls home" Dave said "Then I'll come back for you blokes?"  
  
Jodi jumped off the ute bonnet "Sounds good enough to me! Let's go!"  
  
Dave, Kate, Stevie and Jodi piled into the car. Eventually Dave began to toot the horn.  
  
Tess turned and looked over at the almost full car.  
  
"Come on Tess, we're going!" Jodi called.  
  
Tess giggled and turned back to Nick.  
  
"Why don't you come over later on tonight?" She asked suggestively as she ran her hand along Nick's warm chest. "We can finish off our dance then."  
  
Nick nodded "I might just do that"  
  
Tess grinned as she headed over to the car and got in. She let out a sigh of relief as she slammed the car door shut. Finally things seemed to be working out for her and Nick. 


	3. FINAL CHAPTER

By the time Nick had arrived it was quarter to 10. He found Tess in the kitchen, still her ball gown, sipping on a glass of red wine.  
  
"I thought you'd never get here" She stated as she stood up to meet him.  
  
"Yeah neither did I" He replied as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Wine?" Tess held up the half empty bottle.  
  
"Not for me" He answered.  
  
Tess picked up her wine glass and drank the contents of it before taking Nick by the hand.  
  
"Shall we dance?" Tess asked as she took his hand in hers and led him into the lounge room.  
  
After Tess had switched on the music, Nick took her into his arms and led her around the room to the slow beat. He held her as close as he could get her.  
  
"Who needs a B & S ball when we can do this" He whispered as he met her eyes.  
  
Tess grinned "Not me"  
  
As the evening went on, the couple found themselves upstairs, in Tess's room. They weren't quite sure how they reached the point, but were both glad they were there.  
  
Tess felt her entire body tingle as Nick inched his way closer to her. They had both waited so long, and now, finally, they could commit the ultimate act of love.  
  
Nick bent down to kiss Tess as his hand slid along her shoulder. Her skin was smooth and silky, just as it always was. He felt her tremble beneath his touch. He took it as a sign of how much she wanted him.  
  
They had waited years for one another. There were so many times that Nick wanted to pull Tess into his arms, but each time something got in the way. Now it was finally happening. He had her, she was his.  
  
Slowly each item of clothing fell to the floor.  
  
All the problems of the past had finally vanished. It was as though they were in their own world, their own little bubble. Everything outside the bubble was irrelevant, it meant nothing, the only thing that mattered was the passion they felt for one another.  
  
The pair fell passionately onto Tess's soft bed. Tess giggled as Nick's kiss tickled her neck. It sent her pulse racing even faster.  
  
Nick's body gently covered Tess's. He stared down at her and grinned. With an intense amount of passion he entered her.  
  
Both were stunned by the amount of joy this brought. Their love was so powerful that it sent shockwaves through both their bodies.  
  
Slowly Nick and Tess moved to the same rhythm. Nick was so in control, yet so gentle and loving. He was exactly how Tess had imagined.  
  
Tess's breathing was ragged as she drew closer to ecstasy, her body telling her that Nick was defiantly the one for her.  
  
"Oh god, Nick" She cried as he began to thrust faster within her.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist for extra support. She wanted him to fill her entirely.  
  
As the rocking motion continued Nick felt Tess contract around him as he too drew closer and closer to the edge.  
  
"Tess" He whispered in between breaths "I love you."  
  
Tess couldn't respond. She couldn't speak. All she could do was concentrate on her breathing as Nick led her to another world.  
  
They held each other close once they came back to earth, and Tess finally spoke "I love you too." 


End file.
